


dream a little dream of me

by whysterias



Series: misty [3]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysterias/pseuds/whysterias
Summary: in which Risa (day)dreams about the wrong guy, passes out in the infirmary, and somehow manages to give Satoshi an existential crisis
Relationships: Harada Risa & Hiwatari Satoshi
Series: misty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623676
Kudos: 8





	dream a little dream of me

“Harada, if you start to fall asleep, remember me!”

The memory of Satoshi intruding on her daydream about Dark snaps her out of her own thoughts. Her notebook and pencil case fly off her desk as her arms stumble from the physical aftershock of thinking about him.

She feels the whole class staring at her. Feeling her face heat up, she hangs her head so her hair can hide her embarrassment. They’re in the middle of math class, but Risa usually can’t be bothered to worry about such frivolous matter; however, considering where her mind just wandered off to, she’d rather toil with the geometry of a triangle than—

“Harada-san? Are you alright?”

Their teacher looks at her with concern.

“Um…”

Risa glances at Riku, expecting her to be amused by the situation so she can escape the attention by brushing it off as nothing, but Riku’s just as confused as the people around her.

Oh no.

“You’re looking a little paler and rosier than usual.”

“Really?”

Her voice comes out as a squeak, and she hangs her head again.

“Maybe you should go rest in the infirmary.”

“I think I’m—”

“Hiwatari-san, go with—”

“No!”

Her teacher blinks at Risa’s exclamation.

“I can go by myself.”

She shoots out of her seat before her teacher can say anything. Risa picks up the items she knocked off before placing them on her desk, and she shoots everyone an awkward smile before leaving the classroom. After gently shutting the door behind her, she briskly walks to the infirmary.

The nurse isn’t in when she arrives, so she crawls into one of the cots and tries to fall asleep to stop the deluge of Satoshi in her mind.

Back in Insomnia, why couldn’t she remember Dark? Why was the memory of Satoshi so strongly ingrained in her mind? She could remember the details of his expression, changing from his usual indifference to uncharacteristic concern, as his eyebrows arched, as his voice boomed. How he seemed so hazy yet crystal clear in the reflection of the window. How—

…

The space is white, so blindingly white, that Risa’s having trouble keeping her eyes open. She strolls through this world, aimlessly wandering this seemingly endless expanse, until something shifts in her peripherals.

Feathers come into view immediately, and she somehow finds herself in front of something, someone, cocooned in a pair of wings. She reaches out her hand, cautious yet excited, to feel the quills until the wings shift.

She knows those eyes. She knows that face, that soft hair. There’s a gentle smile, so filled with love, so filled with tenderness, that she holds her breath.

Her heart aches at the sight. She feels tears bead at the corner of her eyes.

Lips move to form words. She hears a voice that comes out like a distant echo before the wings start to disintegrate. The image before her slowly disappears, despite her soundless protests, her hands trying to grasp at whatever is left, but to no avail.

_“Goodbye.”_

…

At the behest of their worried teacher, Satoshi makes his way to the infirmary. He opens the door, expecting the usual hubbub of someone begging not to be sent back to class, but it’s sickeningly still.

There’s no one there, save for Risa who’s behind the curtained cot, and he ducks under the fabric to visually check on her before heading back to class.

She’s fast asleep, hair draped over the pillow and sock-covered toes peeking out from under the covers. He glances at her, noting the healthy coloration of her fact and her normal, rhythmic breathing, and concludes that she’s doing better.

He slips his hands into his pockets, ready to go back the way he came, when—

“Please. Don’t leave me.”

Her voice comes out as a weak whisper, and he immediately turns around in concern. His heart’s beating faster than usual. He sees that she’s still asleep, but there’re tears rolling down her cheeks now.

Satoshi stands there, petrified, hands still in his pockets while he hovers far too close to this unconscious girl for his comfort. He knows that she’s probably dreaming of Dark, but those words had hit him in a way he never thought they ever would.

“Oh, what’s this, Satoshi-sama? Fondness for this doe in front of you?”

“You’re only kidding yourself.”

“Ha! You cannot fool me. I am you, and you are me: I know your truest thoughts and your truest feelings, even if you are in absolute denial about them.”

“I am not in denial.”

“If you say so, Satoshi-sama. I can only wait in anticipating for your own undoing.”

Krad’s cackling echoes in Satoshi’s mind until it fades away. For now, the monster is contained.

“Stay. For me. Please.”

Satoshi can only stare at her.

He knows he should not. He knows he cannot. And even if he wanted to, just like Dark and Krad, he knows this curse will take him, too.

“…i’m sorry.”


End file.
